She Didn't Forget
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: "I'll never forget you. You're my inspiration to this song, Sonny, and if you want me to stay, I will. I love you."  ONE-SHOT Memi/Diley MileyxSonny  Female pairing


**Hey guys! So I finally figured that I'd write a Miley/Sonny one-shot. But this will be a bit song-ficish... Yeah anyways, this was the best I could come up with, other than a one-sided love one-shot 'cos that'd be sad. I like happy stories! Though sad stories have better plots... hm... Guess I like both?**

**Anyways, I hope you guys took my advice on the last paragraph of the Author's Note I left on Between Life and Death. Like seriously, my other female pairing two-shot, Dragon & Nighthawk, had ****52 READERS**** but only 2 reviews... from the same person. So yeah, now you know how sad the life of a Femslash fan-fic writer is. **

**I love reading Miley/Demi, Miley/Sonny, Miley/Mitchie (Yes, I know they're the same person XD) and Sonny/Tawni stories. Yeah I've already read all of them here. Now I'm sad that there aren't anymore.**

**Ok so this one-shot is about, well... you'll see :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Except myself. Well not really, my parents own me. Yeah. But 'myself' isn't in the story so yeah.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Did you forget that I was even alive?<em>_  
><em>_Did you forget everything we ever had?__  
><em>_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?__  
><em>_Did you forget we were feeling inside?__  
><em>_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand__  
><em>_Did you regret ever holding my hand?__  
><em>_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall__  
><em>_Even more in love, than we were before__  
><em>_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_We were once so strong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned__  
><em>_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned__  
><em>_I won't forget, please don'__t forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong__  
><em>_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along__  
><em>_You've forgotten about us__  
><em>_Don'__t forge__t_

"Thank you. Thanks guys, for coming to my birthday party. Enjoy!"

Holding her precious guitar, Sonny Munroe skipped off the stage. Today was a big day for her. As you guessed it, it was her 18th birthday.

Her amazing cast of So Random! had thrown a surprise party for her at The Patio. Somehow, they managed to book the entire place for themselves and about twenty lucky fans. How did they get so much money, she didn't know.

Mel was there too. Ever since she moved into the apartment above the Wisconsin native's, the six of them became inseparable. The cast also made frequent visits to The Patio, just because Mel worked there.

Did I mention that Grady and Mel were currently dating?

As the other four in their gang chattered happily, Tawni managed to pull her roommate aside. With a curious yet sympathetic expression in her eyes, (because Tawni Hart never cares about anyone other than herself) she questioned.

"Sonny, that song you sang. Is it...?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She spat back too quickly, making the blonde cross her arms in pity.

"Yes, you do. Sonny, that song! You wrote it for Miley, right?"

Hearing her girlfriend's name left a pang of hurt in Sonny's heart. She'd been fine, crying to herself in her sleep at night, not thinking about that particular singer who was currently touring South America, which was a continent away. But her castmate had to mention her name, bringing back old memories of the duo laughing, embracing, kissing.

_Making love._

Yes, sweet and innocent Sonny Munroe had given away her virginity to her lover one night before she left for Gypsy Heart.

She could still remember it all. The beauty of the two lovers attached was still imprinted deeply in her mind and heart. She could still feel the passion and love building between the two as they gave themselves away to each other.

_She couldn't forget._

"Sonny, look in the mirror. Your eyes show it all. You miss her, a lot. But she hasn't forgotten about you. She's still deeply in love with you."

"You're wrong, Tawn. She hasn't called or texted for the past week. She seems to be tweeting everyone else but me. There wasn't a single sign of her missing me or apologising for not being able to attend the party today. Face it, Tawni. She probably found another girl or something. She forgot about me."

As much as it hurt her to say those words, she said it. It was so hard to hold it in. Feeling tears flooding her big brown eyes, she blinked them away, forcing herself to stay strong in front of her best friend.

As much as the blue-eyed diva hated to care, she couldn't help but reach over to give a warm and comforting hug to Sonny. She couldn't stand to see the naturally bubbly and happy-go-lucky girl in such a state. It hurt her.

The brunette sighed as she returned the hug. _Miley used to hug me when I was sad._ That simple thought echoed in her head as a tear finally broke free, streaking down her right cheek.

"I miss her, Tawn."

"I know you do. She misses you too."

Wiping away the rest of her tears, she broke away from her grasp. Styling her hair back to its original manner, she leapt up, holding out her hand with a fake smile plastered on her face (that did not go unnoticed by her pal).

"Let's go! I'm not going to waste this special day moping around. I want to enjoy myself."

Accepting her help, the duo headed back to the gang with a certain blonde star smirking to herself.

Not that Sonny noticed.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Look, our guest performer's here!"<p>

Sonny whipped her head around.

"Guest performer? What guest performer?" She demanded questioningly from Zora.

"Oh Sonny, did you really think we'd set up a surprise party for you here without a guest performer? We aren't that cheap y'know?" The rest of the gang nodded in agreement to Nico's words, desperately hiding in a knowing smile.

"Really? Who is it?" She was extremely curious. Who could they've gotten to perform on her birthday party? Obviously with her friends and their secret source of money, they must have gotten someone good.

"Oh, you'll see, Sonny. It's a surprise! But let me tell you beforehand: She's really good."

_She._

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. This song is for the birthday girl. Happy 18th birthday, Sonshine!"<p>

No.

No!

NO!

It couldn't be. That voice, that melodic and beautiful voice. It's not. No.

She looked around, finding her cast staring and staring, awaiting her reaction. She should've known that they would plan such a thing. Getting ready to walk off, she stood up, only to be pulled back down by a recovered Nico and Grady.

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly. She just couldn't bear to listen to that voice she loved so much singing to her. She couldn't.

_Well it's good to hear your voice__  
><em>_I hope you're doing fine__  
><em>_And if you ever wonder,__  
><em>_I'm lonely here tonight__  
><em>_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by__  
><em>_And if I could have just one wish__  
><em>_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh, oh I miss you__  
><em>_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before__  
><em>_And if today I don't see your face__  
><em>_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place__  
><em>_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before__  
><em>_And I'm sorry it's this way__  
><em>_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home__  
><em>_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you__  
><em>_The tears fall from my eyes__  
><em>_I'm alone and I feel empty__  
><em>_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars__  
><em>_Hoping you're doing the same__  
><em>_Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh, oh I miss you__  
><em>_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before__  
><em>_And if today I don't see your face__  
><em>_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place__  
><em>_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before__  
><em>_And I'm sorry that it's this way__  
><em>_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home__  
><em>_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay__  
><em>_Always stay_

_I never wanna lose you__  
><em>_And if I had to I would choose you__  
><em>_So stay, please always stay__  
><em>_You're the one that I hold onto__  
><em>_'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more than I did before__  
><em>_And if today I don't see your face__  
><em>_Nothing's changed no one can take your place__  
><em>_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before__  
><em>_And I'm sorry that it's this way__  
><em>_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home__  
><em>_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay__  
><em>_I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before__  
><em>_And I'm sorry that it's this way__  
><em>_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home__  
><em>_And if you ask I will stay, I will stay__  
><em>_I will stay_

Her eyes had strayed away towards her lover during the song. Their eyes locked into each other's and it pained the So Random! star to see so much love inside those cerulean blue eyes of hers. Tears trickled down both their faces as they finally saw each other after such a long period of time.

_She missed her._

_She missed her too._

_She didn't forget._

No. The southern girl never forgot about the girl she loved with all her heart. She would always love her.

* * *

><p>Standing on stage, she took the mic from the stand, catching everyone's attention.<p>

"H-hey guys. It's Miley."

Insert roar of applause.

"First of all, I'd like to say that I'm sorry if I'm wasting everyone's time here... but, I have something that I really need to tell Sonny. I haven't been the best girlfriend lately, I never texted, never called. I was so busy working on Gypsy Heart that I totally neglected you and, I'm really, really sorry. Truth is, I love you, Allison Munroe. I always have and I always will. I can't live without you, Sonshine, my heart beats for you. I can never stop loving you. I heard your song earlier. Tawni recorded it down for me. It was beautiful, Sonshine, just like you. And I'll always sing along to whatever song you want me to sing. So, what I'm trying to say is, I'll never forget you. You're my inspiration to this song, Sonny, and if you want me to stay, I will. I love you."

Cheers and whoops sounded through the air as Sonny walked forward, still mesmerized by the heartwarming speech from her lover. Leaning forward, their lips locked and it was as if they were the only two people left in the world.

* * *

><p>Sonny was ecstatic.<p>

Her girlfriend was back and she'd agreed to stay with her for two weeks before she left for her tour again.

Life couldn't get any better for her.

"Sonny!"

She turned back, noticing Tawni squeezing her way through the crowd. Panting, she finally caught up with the birthday girl.

"Who do you think set up this party for you?"

_The never-ending source of money._

_The special guest performer._

_The guilty look on her girlfriend's face at the moment._

"I think I know."

Grinning, Sonny walked off, hand in hand with her lover, like they'd never been apart in the first place.

_She didn't forget._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that last bit was terrible, but I wanted to make sure Sonny knew who organised the party so that her co-stars wouldn't take credit for it. <strong>

**Yeah anyway, my birthday is in 2 DAYS! So please review as a birthday present for me! I'd appreciate it a lot.**

**So, I might write another Joley one shot or something later today or tomorrow. But yeah, it will be before my birthday so that I can ask for more reviews *Innocent smile***

**Hehe so please review, I worked my butt off on this and I love a nice review!**


End file.
